Ama no Jaku
by Sekai Okami
Summary: La triste historia sobre el amor no correspondido de un peliverde y un pelirrojo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y todo se ha vuelto triste en el peliverde, ya no será lo mismo sin él.


**Aquí les vengo con un One-shot de "Hiroto x Midorikawa". Otra vez inspirado en una canción de Vocaloid, pero esta vez de Gumi Megpoid. Espero y les guste, les dejo que disfruten, pero antes el Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, denle los créditos a Level-5.**

* * *

Todo empieza en la secundaria Raimon, con protagonistas a dos chicos de ella, uno llamado Midorikawa Ryuuji y otro Hiroto Kiyama.

-¡Midorikawa!-gritó el pelirrojo jadeando.

-¿Sí, Hiroto?

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado.-pidió el ojijade y se fueron al sitio más privado de la escuela: el baño.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué querías?-preguntó con impaciencia.

-Solo...bueno..._Normalmente esto lo hacen los Ukes..._-esta última frase la pensó con desconformidad.

-Déjate de rodeos y suelta lo que tengas que decirme...

-¡Te amo!-gritó ya cansado de la impaciencia del peliverde.

-Ah...-dijo con ojos abiertos.-Yo... no sé que decir...-tartamudeó con miedo.-¿Es una broma?

-No, ni mucho menos.

-Pues...yo también te amo...-dijo el pequeño.

~Fin Flash Back~

[POV. Midorikawa]

Tanto tiempo ha pasado, tú te confesaste y sin embargo, después de 8 meses saliendo quisiste romper, ¡eres un estúpido! Al menos tengo un trabajo del que puedo vivir, 8 años desde que rompimos es mucho. Puedo ser feliz mientras tú lo seas así que, yo hago lo que me gusta y tú; lo que se supone que hagas.

-¡Oh! Hola, Kaze-chan.-saludé con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Aún estás con eso? ¡Olvídalo, no te merece!-me gritó. Ya estaba a harto de oírme hablar de lo felices que éramos y hace 8 años rompimos.

-¡Pero...! ¿Acaso TÚ has sufrido un desamor?

-¡No, pero si alguna vez lo sufro no me pondría como tú!-me propinó una bofetada con mucho enojo. Salió de allí con rumbo a su cuarto y cerró de golpe.

La manera en la que rompimos realmente me afectó demasiado.

Flash Back~ (N/A: Por si no entienden, en Flash Back no es POV. Mido, pero después de él si que lo es)

-Hola, Hiro-kun.-saludó el peliverde.

-Ah...Hola, Midorikawa...-devolvió el saludo desganado.

-¿Dónde quedó "Mido-chan" o "Ryuu-chan"?-preguntó con enojo.

-En donde no te importa, Midorihelado...-respondió lazando una mirada amenazante al peliverde.

Ryuuji sentía punzadas en su corazón, su novio del que tanto presumía le había hablado mal y de una manera soez.

-¡H-hiroto!

-Ey, ¿dónde quedó lo de "Hiro-kun" o "Kiya-san"?-preguntó con un tono tan burlesco que hizo saltar una lágrima al peliverde.-¡Oh, me perdonas!-extendió su mano para que el peliverde la tomase, pero era trampa. Justo cuando la iba a tomar le dio la bofetada en la mano que un novio de verdad nunca hubiese hecho.

Midorikawa lloraba sin control mientras Hiroto reía. ¿Cómo se ha podido enamorar de alguien tan estúpido como él?

-Corto contigo, nuestra relación acaba aquí, el día 14 de Febrero a las 12:56.-afirmó mirando su reloj digital para ver el día y la hora.

El ojinegro sentía espadas atravesando todo su cuerpo, una y otra vez sin pausa o censura.

Fin Flash Back~

Quien ahora mismo esté contigo seguro le estarás haciendo daño. ¿Ya son las 8:30 a.m? Tengo que salir.-Kaze-chan, salgo, no esperes para comer.

Andaba sin rumbo, no sé ni porque salí, tal vez para despejar mi mente y relajarme. Pero, no pienses que es por estar pensando en ti. El día estaba bastante bueno, se veía bien, iba a estarlo durante todo el largo que queda de mañana y tarde. Para mi no, mi felicidad es poca y pésima, te encontré abrazado a un chico, se veía triste. No sé que me dolió más, verte feliz con aquel joven o ver al joven triste contigo.

Desde ese momento empezó a llover, para mi suerte, no se veían mis lágrimas. Me echaste una mirada asesina y volviste mirar a tu chico, lo besaste como si no hubiera mañana, solo por darme celos, lo que no conseguiste, no pienso todo el día en ti, y mucho menos en sueños.

-Hola, Midorikawa.-me saludaste sin cortarte.

-Ah...Hola, traidor, ¿quién es tu chico?-pregunté mirándolo con una sonrisa. No me caía mal, el único que me cae mal eres tú.

-Soy Shirou Fubuki.-se presentó nervioso.

-No es mi chico, es uno de los cientos chicos con lo que juego.-afirmaste con tranquilidad, como si eso fuese muy normal. Fubuki, si no recuerdo mal, no más oír eso se entristeció.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes?-pregunté curioso.

-Me gusta jugar con chicos, enamorarlos y después dejarlos ir, como hice contigo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-grité con toda mi fuerza restante, palabras de odio y traición se escuchaban de tu boca, me recordaste aquel momento en que rompimos.-¡Vete, Fubuki! Ve con quien realmente te ama.-ordené, a lo que hizo caso, salió corriendo en dirección al lugar donde está "la persona que ama" y desapareció entre la niebla y lluvia.

-¡Eres gilipollas! ¡Tenía que acabar con él hoy en la noche!

-¿Sabes?-te propiné una bofetada, una que nunca olvidarás en tu vida.-¡Haces daño a mucha gente! ¿Qué no te faltaba solo conmigo?

-Eso es lo que me divierte, hacer daño. Así que, tu turno vuelve a llegar.-me dijiste con tranquilidad. Me tomaste de las manos y me tiraste al suelo, posicionándote en cima mío.-Diviértete...-me susurraste seductoramente en el oído, o por lo menos eso parecía, porque ni me seduciste ni nada.

-¿Contigo?¿Divertirme contigo? ¡Bromeas!, ¿verdad?-dije divertido y a la vez asustado cuando comenzaste a lamer, chupar y morder mi cuello. Comencaste a violarme, ni yo me di cuenta cuando ya dejó de ser violación a ser sexo contigo, ¿estaba correspondiendo? ¿de verdad? ¡Es imposible! Sonaban mis gemidos a distancia, por eso no había nadie por ahí, lo hacíamos en el parque, era realmente vergonzoso, pero, me siento bien, parece que tú también me sigues amando.

* * *

**¡Ya está! Hasta aquí este One-shot. No puse Lemmon porque aun no sé hacerlo, soy una niña de 12 años y hacer Lemmon a mis 12 años me resulta difícil, pero bueno. Espero que no me odien por poner así a Hiroto y a Hiroto por ser así con Midorikawa, pero la canción va de amor no correspondido así que tenía que ponerlo triste y dramático. ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
